


Happy Valentine's Day, Mum

by Hijo_Del_Muerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Teen Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijo_Del_Muerto/pseuds/Hijo_Del_Muerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Severus thinks about his mom on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Mum

A/N: This is not related to my other work, Saving Severus Snape.

**Warning:**  this mentions  **Abuse**

**Happy Valentine's Day Mum**

 

A lone figure was walking through the night, staring up at the moon. What if? What if his father had loved his mother? Would she still be here? What if she had taken him with her? Would they be together right now? In a warm house enjoying the snow falling outside?

The figure continued to walk against the cold blowing wind and snow. He thought of all the things that might have been. If only his parents had loved him. Sure his mother had stayed for fifteen years but now he was all alone, all alone with a demon of a man. What could he do now? He couldn't run away. He had no place to go, no money, and no knowledge of the muggle world.

Slowly the dark figure dragged himself back to his own personal hell. As he stood outside he saw only one light on. So the demon was still up. Once again he thought 'What if'? What if he didn't go in? Sure he would be out past curfew and he would have to spend the night outside. Yet could that be any worse then what lies inside?

Grudgingly the dark figure made his way up the steps and into the house. It seems luck was on his side for once. The demon had drunk himself to oblivion. There would be no pain tonight, at least not the physical kind. The man took off his thin coat revealing long dark hair, a crooked nose, and dark obsidian eyes. After hanging up his coat the man made his way upstairs, down the hallway and into his bedroom.

As he was lying in his bed he pulled out what looked to be an old photo. In it there was a beautiful young woman with hair and eyes the color of night and skin the color of the clouds. In her arms was a little boy holding a paper heart that read 'Hapy Valuntin Day Mum'. On the back it read 'Severus age 5 Valentine's Day'.

As Severus looked at the picture of his mother and him eleven years ago he whispered "Happy Valentine's Day Mum where ever you are. Come home soon."

 

A/N: Severus' mom has been missing a year for those of you who are wondering.


End file.
